her heros
by Daryl Dixon lover3334
Summary: What if ED didn't die at the rock quarry, continued to abuse carol and Andrea, and Lori found out Whould they keep it a secret or would they give ed what he deserves


Her heros

Call me crazy but I'm starting a new story as you know they are my favorite couple if only the creators of the walking dead saw it my way. I do not own the walking dead in anyway id I did it would be caryl all the time

What if ED didn't die at the rock quarry, continued to abuse carol and Andrea, and Lori found out

Whould they keep it a secret or would they give ed what he deserves

Carol hissed she hated when he was on one of his drunken fits the sound of skin on skin made her sick but she could take it .after all everything he said was true she was a worthless piece of shit and couldn't even take care of her daughter and she hated herself for it she deserved this

Carol bite her lip trying not to make any noises if she did he would never stop because when she made noises of pain he inflicted it harder but he would get bored if she didn't move finally he stopped and laid down beside her he wrapped his arms around her and whispered words of love LIES this happened every time as if he expected her to love him back

At the beginning she did but when he started beating and raping her she learned not to love anymore but that was until Sophia was born now she was just an empty shell of what she once was ,hollow ,broken ,useless at least to ed the group didn't think so she sighed and scooted away from ed it would be morning soon she should start her chores she couldn't sleep she was too sore

She dresses herself in baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt that would hide her bruises .she quietly got out of the tent if she woke ed up she would never hear the end of it.

She saw only saw Lori Andrea and Maggie up

"morning girls "she said brightly

"Morning carol" they all said in unison

"Hey we saw a pond a little bit down the way do you want to help"

"ya sure "after gathering everybody's laundry the 4 women walked to the pond they hung the wet clothes on branches and went swimming

"come on carol come in "Maggie yelled

"ya the waters great" Lori smiled doing a back float

"noooo I'm fine here"

After a while carol noticed all of the girls whispering and ginning ok now she was suspicious…I took a minute but she notices Andrea was gone she turned just in time to see a mess of blonde curls grab her and jump in she came up sputtering "ANDREA'' she said trying to be serious but the laughter erupted out of all four girls

After a while carol was more relaxed than ever at one point she took off her shirt to dry it completely forgetting the fresh bruises and belt marks from ed

All the girls gasped

"Carol who did that to you " a very pissed of Lori and Andrea said

"oh" she said throwing her shirt back on Lori and Andrea flew out of the water as quick as they jumped in

''ED IS DEAD MEAT'' Lori screamed running up the hill with a gigantic stick Andrea running after there was no dought in her mind what they were gonna do

OH NO she thought

Come on Maggie said lets go she said grabbing the laundry and running in the direction the two women took off in

Meanwhile at camp

"ED YOU MOTHER FUCKER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE ''LORI SCREAMED

Ed didn't even see Lori with a stick till it was to late she smashed it down on his head hard while andrea jumped on his back screaming and beating on him

'' IF YOU THINK YOU CAN EVER BEAT CAROL AGAIN YOUR WRONG YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT"ANDREA HISSED WHILE T-DOG RIPPED HER OFF HIM

"get off Me you crazy bitches" ed screamed ,blood pouring down the side of his face from where lori hit him last

Rick ripped her away " IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL THROW YOU TO THE WALKERS TO ASSHOLE SHE SCREAMED

Carol and Maggie couldn't believe their eyes ed was lying in a pool of blood bitching about the two physco's and Lori and Andrea where heaving with rage ...

"hey did I miss a bitch fight " Daryl yelled laughing as he walked up with a string of squirrel over his shoulder what happened …"ed beat carol look on her back " Lori heaved

Daryl walked over and looked at her back what he saw made him red

''YOU DID THIS'' he bellowed at ed

Ed cowered back if you ever touch her again I will shoot at both of your kneecaps and leave for dead do YOU understand!"

Ed nodded slowly

Daryl walked over and high fived Andrea and Lori

Even though her back hurt her heart for the first time didn't as she smiled at her hero's

The end


End file.
